


The Odd One Out

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Character Study, Introsepction, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: The Odd One Out.  Season One Vanya Introspection.  The title makes sense with the fic, but I also wanted to use it because I caught my brothers watching the YouTube animator TheOdd1sOut and couldn’t help myself lol.
Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077863
Kudos: 2





	The Odd One Out

Every family has its black sheep and I just so happened to claim that position. In a family full of literal superpowered children, I was the odd one out. Most of them made sure that I was aware of this. Constantly. Reginald made sure of this and I felt the lasting effects of being insignificant. Plain. The violin helped alleviate some of the bitter feelings that compounded over the years, but it could only do so much. I could only do so much to stand up to Father, but he was never particularly loving or understanding to any of us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in the 100-Word Story Collection for The Umbrella Academy. Please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you liked it. Look out for new fics coming soon.


End file.
